


Friday the 13th

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: ♡ Natalia x Hunt ♡ [3]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Hunt and one of his former students grab coffee together on Friday the 13th.





	Friday the 13th

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot that there was a Friday the 13th this month! And as a quirky™ girl, I obviously loOoOoOoOve that day. Anyway, this thing right here kinda popped into my head when I realised what day it is and I figured I might as well share it with you guys.

“You’re joking,” Thomas said as he handed her one of the paper cups he’d just taken off the counter. “You cannot tell me you’re actually this superstitious.”

Natalia frowned. “I’ve seen two black cats today, Thomas. Two!”

“I thought you liked cats?” he asked as he watched her fumble with the lid on her cup, wondering what she was doing.

“I do. Just not today. At least no black cats that could cross my path,” she said and peeked into her cup.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Since when don’t you trust me to get your order right?”

“That’s not it.” She put the lid back on. “I was just checking because, you know. Just another thing that could go wrong. Imagine if the barista had put milk in that!”

“Oh, the horror,” he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “I would assume she knows how to prepare a simple black coffee.”

He went to leave the coffee shop, assuming she would follow him, when he heard her exclaim, “Ha! I knew it!”

“Knew what?” he asked as he turned around again, trying to remember the last time she had been _this_ annoying. Must have been when she was still his student.

“There’s sugar in this,” she said triumphantly. “I was right. This day _is_ cursed.”

He sighed. “Natalia. Would you stop? You’re giving me a headache.”

“Oooooh, _you__’re giving me a headache_,” she mimicked. “You know what’s going to give you a headache? The bloody piano that’s going to fall on you today.”

“Just get yourself another coffee and let’s go,” he said. He did not have the time, or the patience, to deal with her when she was like this.

She crinkled her nose. “No, I guess I’m going to have to drink this. Wouldn’t want you to be late for your _lecture_, would we?”

_Oh, here we go again, _he thought.

“It’s _not_ a lecture,” he said as he pushed open the door and stepped to the side to let her through first. “It’s a speech. And a one-time thing.”

She chuckled. “Isn’t that what you said when you supervised that student film a few weeks ago?”

He had said that. And he’d planned on not going back to the university after that. When the dean had called to ask him whether he’d be willing to be a guest speaker, he’d even said no at first.

But, of course, Natalia had somehow caught wind of it and, yet again, convinced him to agree. And he knew she felt pretty smug about that.

“You’re one to talk. Didn’t _you_ say you weren’t going to film outside the country for at least another year?” He’d hoped she would stick to that when she’d told him. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn’t stand when she was away. “And now you’re going to fly to Istanbul in a few weeks.”

She stopped in front of him, her arms crossed. “I asked you if you thought it was a good idea to do that film. You said it was.”

“Because it is,” he said, trying his best to remain calm. He couldn’t fault her for pursuing her career. “All I’m saying is that you can’t call me a hypocrite if you’re one yourself.”

She rolled her eyes, not even bothering with a response, and turned around. As she did, she tripped over her own foot and dropped her cup, spilling hot coffee everywhere. She would have fallen to the ground, too, had Thomas not reacted immediately, holding out one hand to grip her by the waist.

“I’m telling you,” she said as she looked up at him, a grim expression on her face. “Friday the 13th is the _worst_. I’m going to die today.”

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “Not if I can help it.”


End file.
